1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a wax warmer, and more specifically, to a wax warmer for use with a wax melt to dispense materials into the surrounding environment.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Wax melts can be placed in an electric wax warmer to provide pleasant aromas without an open flame. Many electric wax warmers known in the art also provide a source of illumination. Electric wax warmers may also be used to provide more than just illumination and/or pleasant fragrances. For instance, the wax may include materials with insect repellant properties and be placed outside on a patio or deck. Generally, users can warm waxes to provide desired effects to the surrounding atmosphere or environment.
Traditional electric wax warmers may have some drawbacks. The manufacture and assembly of an electric wax warmer may be complicated and costly. Also, while electric wax warmers are available in a large variety of styles to satisfy many different aesthetic tastes of consumers, they are not customizable or easily updated. Owning a large variety of differently decorated electric wax warmers to display seasonally or to freshen a room's decor is inconvenient and expensive. Also, if any of the components of an electric wax warmer are damaged or worn out, the entire unit needs to be replaced.
Therefore, there is a need for an electric wax warmer that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks. In particular, there is a need for a wax warmer that provides superior wax warming performance while providing flexibility in manufacturing and assembly. Further, there is a need for an electric wax warmer that provides an easy and efficient means for replacing any damaged or worn out components. Further still, there is a need for an electric wax warmer that is easy to customize to a satisfy a user's unique style and decor demands.
The present disclosure overcomes some of the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a wax warmer that maintains excellent wax melting performance while being easy and inexpensive to manufacture and customize. Further, the wax warmer disclosed herein also makes possible the replacement of any worn or damaged components by the user through minimal expense and effort.